


Tie Me Up With Love

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, red microphone cord kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>red mic cord bondage. yep :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this tumblr post](http://odoribito.tumblr.com/post/130506377922/was-reading-through-an-old-notebook-of-mine-and), [this photo](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrvss0rulE1r00udao1_500.jpg), and my overactive imagination. Title from Desire because Yasuba write their own porn tbh. This was going to be a drabble but...oops.

The cord's not _that_ long, but it's long enough for Yasu to wrap it around Subaru's wrists, then halfway down his forearms a few times, pulling them flush together in front of him. He loops back up to Subaru's wrists and makes sure it's all secure before he sets down the rest of the cord and leans in to kiss Subaru. Their lips slip warm against each other, and Yasu reaches up to tug at Subaru's hair until he's moaning, mouth open for Yasu's tongue. 

"On your knees," Yasu says, pulling back, and Subaru adjusts his position quickly. Yasu's got a clear mental image of what he wants, but he's not sure exactly how it'll work. He sits behind Subaru, grabbing his wrists and the loose cord. He can feel the long, slow exhale of anticipation that goes through Subaru at the contact. Yasu pulls Subaru's wrists up, over his head--he has to duck a bit to make it work, and the cords slip down his forearms when they're forced apart. He pulls until Subaru's wrists are at the nape of his neck, his arms stretched back, and then he wraps the rest of the cord around Subaru's ankles, keeping him arched and immobile. 

"Fuck," Subaru breathes, sounding pleased and impressed at Yasu's handiwork. 

Yasu grins, running his fingers lightly down Subaru's sides to watch him shiver. He spreads his fingers out, palming over Subaru's ribs and up to his chest, thumbing across his nipples. Subaru groans, arching into it when Yasu pinches him lightly. 

"Harder," Subaru breathes out, and Yasu obliges, using his nails until Subaru lets out a high, thin whine.

When Yasu moves back in front of him, he can see how hard Subaru is, cock flushed red and wet at the tip. There's a flush spread across Subaru's chest and he's starting to sweat from the strain of the position. 

"Doing okay?" Yasu asks, palming over the quivering muscles of Subaru's upper arms. 

"Better than okay," Subaru says, grinning. 

Yasu teases him a while longer, spitting in his palm and stroking ever so lightly up and down his cock until Subaru's panting and sweaty, his hips twitching and his mouth open for a stream of filthy noises. He keeps teasing after that, until Subaru's loud enough that Yasu has to stuff his underwear in his mouth, tape over it. Then he keeps teasing. 

The makeshift gag makes Subaru incoherent and quiet enough that Yasu's reasonably sure his neighbors won't call the police, but it doesn't prevent Subaru from making noise--it's more a challenge than a deterrent. 

When Subaru gets too close to coming Yasu pulls back, giving a few slaps to his balls, and Subaru wails, eyes squeezed shut and body strung tight like a bow. He gives Subaru a few seconds to calm down, breath coming rapid and shallow through his nose, before he speaks. 

"You think you can last more than thirty seconds if you're inside me?" Yasu asks, leaning back on one hand and stroking his own cock with the other. Subaru looks so _good_ , trussed up and desperate just for him, and Yasu wants to be as close as they can. 

Subaru's body shakes on what Yasu thinks is a slightly hysterical laugh, but then he gets a look of determination in his eyes and nods, slowly.

There’s a bit more time for Subaru to calm down while Yasu fingers himself, though the way he’s staring, all heat and promise, suggests that he’s still very much there mentally. He groans when Yasu rolls a condom down his cock, and Yasu can feel it twitch in response to the touch. He straddles Subaru’s lap, tilting his hips and slowly sinking down onto his cock with a stuttered sigh. Yasu hasn’t been touching himself much, but the sight of Subaru tied up and the way he’s been reacting to what Yasu’s doing to him is enough to have pushed him pretty far down the path of arousal himself. He thinks it probably won’t be that long until he comes, which is good because Subaru’s entire body tenses up when Yasu starts to move, and he makes a pained, desperate noise in his throat.

Yasu puts his lips to Subaru’s temple, tasting sweat and feeling the pounding of his pulse. He drags his mouth down the side of Subaru’s face, groaning against his jaw. Yasu’s cock is rubbing, sweat and precome-slick, against the taut plane of Subaru’s stomach, and the friction feels amazing, making Yasu tilt his head back with a long, throaty moan. He hears Subaru making a sound of frustration, struggling against the cord, but it holds. Yasu can see where it’s starting to dig into his wrists, red stark against his skin. Yasu squeezes Subaru’s waist with his thighs, bracing himself to shift into the perfect angle so Subaru’s cock hits the right spot and Yasu’s continues to rub against his stomach.

“I’m getting close,” he says after a few minutes, voice strained. He looks up at Subaru’s face, meets his eyes. Subaru’s pupils are so blown out his eyes look black, huge in his thin face. “Can you hold on just a little more?”

Subaru nods, then shuts his eyes. He makes a sort of growling sound when Yasu picks up the pace and starts jerking himself off, and Yasu tries to hurry because Subaru’s been teetering on the edge long enough that it’s not going to be his choice whether or not to come, pretty soon.

It’s about a minute later that Yasu comes, his body tensing and his come splattering Subaru’s stomach. Yasu’s glad he’d thought to gag Subaru because even through the underwear stuffed in his mouth, the sound he makes when he comes could only be described as a scream, loud and long enough that Yasu’s pretty sure he’ll be hoarse for a day. Yasu stays on Subaru’s lap, feeling his cock twitch inside of him, until Subaru slumps forward with a whimper, looking dazed.

When Yasu untangles Subaru from the cord he’s got deep red marks on his wrists, twisting lines that’ll most likely bruise in spots. His face is red where Yasu had taped him, and he’s sweaty and pliant when Yasu drags him up to the bed, wiping at the mess on his stomach with a tissue.

“Do you think anyone at the studio is gonna notice the mic’s missing?” Subaru asks him groggily. His voice is rough, just as Yasu’d thought it would be.

“Dunno,” Yasu says, curling against his back. “Think you can use it on me before we bring it back tomorrow?”

The only response is a low chuckle that Yasu takes to mean _yes, definitely, after a nap though_.


End file.
